iWas A Nobody
by KatyElaineDane
Summary: It was their senior year in high school and for some reason, Sam felt as though she didn't belong. She starts to change her appearance and everything else. Freddie starts to notice and he doesn't like it. Can he stop her before it gets out of hand?
1. Chapter 1: Feeling Out Of Place

Chapter 1: Who Am I?  
Song Of The Chapter: What Am I To You by Norah Jones

I'm back!  
I'm sorry it took forever for me to get this out but I was so undecided on which one I wanted to do.  
Honestly, I feel like iMoved Back was a little better but this one but this one shouldn't be so depressing.

If you're new to my stories, WELCOME!  
I do V.I.P reviewers at the beginning of every chapter (minus this one)  
I answer any and all questions.  
And I tend to dedicate the chapter to one reviewer (minus this one)  
Also, I have a twitter that gives sneak peeks, chapter shout outs, I answer most of my questions on there as well, but if you can't get a twitter then let me know.  
I'm sure we can work something out

.com/KatyDane  
Just follow me but let me know that you're following me so I can follow back.

Enough blabber, if you want to know other stuff just message me/review/or tweet  
Onward to the story!

-XOX-

Sam looked around the crowded hallway as she watched her classmates talk and giggle with one another.  
They had all just come back from summer and almost everyone had some sort of a tan on their skin.  
Sam looked down at her incredibly pale skin and felt embarrassed.

Carly had been talking to her the whole time but Sam hadn't noticed.  
She looked at all the new clothes everyone had and instantly felt like she stood out in her last year jeans and old t-shirts.

"Sam?" Carly asked as she snapped in front of her best friend's face.  
Sam snapped out of it and looked over at Carly.  
She looked perfect as always with her brand new shirt and top, her flawless skin and hair, and her well done make up.  
She had never been jealous of Carly's appearance before.  
Why was she starting now?

"Did you hear a word I said?" Carly questioned.

"No, I'm sorry. What did you say?" Sam asked, trying to focus on what was being said to her.

Carly shut her locker and was leaning against it.  
She just stared at Sam without saying anything.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.  
Sam just nodded and urged her to go on with her story.  
Carly decided to overlook it but she still thought something was up.

"I was saying that Heath finally asked me out," Carly admitted again.  
That was another thing about Carly that she was jealous of.  
Guys just fall over to date her.  
They never fell over themselves to date Sam.

"He finally asked you?" Sam heard the question from behind.  
Freddie was standing there with his backpack strapped to his shoulder.  
Even he had new clothes from the summer with his jeans and new collared shirt.

Sam didn't know why but all of this was really getting to her.  
Even though she had huge success from iCarly, she didn't feel like she belonged anymore.  
Her appearance definitely didn't match everyone else's.  
Her attitude wasn't exactly friendly and she had no ambition whatsoever.  
Why was this bothering her? It's never bothered her before.

"Yeah...Sam?" Carly asked again as she watched her friend stare off into space.  
Sam looked at her again and grabbed her backpack off the floor.

"I've got to...you know...go" Sam said as she walked off in the other direction.  
Carly couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
Freddie noticed a slight difference in Sam but he didn't press it.  
He just figured it was a bad day and that he should let it go before it turns ugly.

Sam was on her way to class when she made a pit stop by the bathroom.  
She studied her hair, her face, her body and noticed that everything was off.  
She definitely didn't belong in this high school and she refused to settle for being a nobody in this high school.  
Especially when it was her last year.

Sam knew exactly what she had to do.  
With that, she stormed out of the bathroom and made her way to class.  
Something had to change...and that's exactly what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Lost

V.I.P Reviewers: Kpfan72491, moonyandpadfoot07, OhSoIris, MyRedPhoenix, me is awesome11, Ang, ccQTccQT, PurpleSeddier, samandfreddie38, Goyi-chan, nakala, Pixaria, hoperocks98, mrld97, KarlaRockAngel, lalala, x-zetta-x, LivingLegends21, john8616

I announced on Twitter that I had the flu but there was more to it than that.  
I had the flu, strep throat, AND an ear infection on top of everything else.  
Since I feel like I can open up to all of you guys, I just recently had my heart stabbed, not literally, although sometimes it feels like it.  
So, I was just going through a hard time but I'm okay right now

I also announced on Twitter that I had some new things I'd like to talk about but it'll be at the end of this chapter, okay? =)

Enjoy!

-XOX-

****_**Chapter 2: Feeling Lost  
**__**Song of the Chapter: Perfect by Alanis Morisette**_

It was a feeling she couldn't shake.  
She had gone through the whole day feeling like she was being stared at.  
She didn't know what to do.

She could talk to Carly about it but what would Carly do?  
Just tell her that she was fine the way she was.  
Sam knew she wasn't.

Sam had gone straight home after school without saying anything to Carly or Freddie.  
She knew she'd see them later for the web show tonight so she decided to go home first.

Luckily her mom wasn't there to talk to her or she'd feel like even more of a failure.  
She was just reprimanded by the pictures that hung on the wall; Melanie.  
She was like those girls in the hallway.  
Sweet, pretty, thin, nice...everything Sam wasn't and it made her want to puke.

Sam ran into her room and shut the door behind her, throwing her backpack on the floor.  
Why was she feeling this way?  
She needed to snap out of it!  
She looked in the mirror and wished she hadn't...she didn't see anything she liked.

She had never felt like this before so why should she start now?  
She ignored her frizzy blonde hair and looked at the mirror again.

Come on Sam, smile.

She told herself to ignore it and nothing was different but she still felt this nagging in the pit of her stomach.  
It didn't feel right to her but she would be stupid to let the world know.

-XOX-

"Okay and cut! Great job you guys!" Freddie said as he cut off the camera and fixed the show for a playback.  
It was their rehearsal for the actual show tomorrow and Freddie wanted to check the lighting for a couple of segments.

"I feel like this was a good rehearsal! Do you have it fixed for playback yet?" Carly questioned as she threw Sam a juice box.

"Almost, I just have to fix the PS42D cord and then I can..." Freddie was cut off by Sam's smart comment.

"And the geek talk continues..." Sam said as she waved her hands in the air. Freddie responded with a sarcastic laugh and hit the playback button.  
As they watched some of the skits, Freddie and Carly were the only ones laughing.  
Sam saw the turn she made at one of the skits and suddenly she became self-conscious.  
She started analyzing how she looked on screen and started cursing herself for the thoughts.

She touched her curly hair and realized how frizzy they were and her jeans were a little snugger than they had been when the summer started.  
She couldn't take it, looking at herself; she had to get out of the room.  
She looked around like she was being suffocated and kept in a corner but the one that started to notice her behavior was Freddie.

He didn't recognize her behavior but the way she looked said enough.  
She was hyperventilating and she looked like she was confused with her surroundings.

"I-uh-I'll be right back" she said, grabbing her backpack before fleeing out the door.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled after her as she ran down the stairs.  
Carly followed after Freddie but he caught Sam first by the arm.

"Sam, what's going on-" then he noticed something he'd never seen Sam do before, crying.  
He was so stunned that once he caught her she jerked away and left before he could see anything else.

Carly didn't notice her tears or her behavior before...Freddie wanted to tell her but he wanted to figure something out before he told her.

-XOX-

She could feel the world spiral down around her.  
One wrong move could set her off and it was bad enough that her dress out for gym was so inappropriate.  
Her shorts were extremely short for them to be gym clothes.  
Or they just felt short compared to everyone else.

She stood there next to Carly; so beautiful and thin.  
She was the ultimate girl for guys with her smooth black hair and pretty smile.  
Sam had never considered herself "one of the girls" with her tomboy attitude and style.  
It just wasn't who she was…so why was she worrying about it now?

She used to be okay with who she was and how she was.  
What was going on?  
She didn't know what had happened over the last couple of days but it wasn't her.

She was out of her mind.

"Sam, what's wrong? You've been acting so…off lately" Carly said quietly to her friend as she got in line for roll call.  
Sam just looked at her and shrugged.  
She didn't know what was wrong with her.

Suddenly she felt all eyes on her and indeed, 4 pairs of eyes were.  
It was "The Group" that constantly judged the girls around school.  
She's told two people in the group off before but right now she was feeling particularly vulnerable.

One of the girls looked at Sam and poked the leader in the side while whispering, what she assumed to be dirty things about how she was looking.

Anna Marcus was the leader of "The Group"  
How lame was it that they didn't even have a real group name?  
She looked Sam up and down and kept her eyes on her thighs as she started to laugh with her friends.  
Carly looked over at the group of 4 to figure out what the sudden outburst was about.

She caught what they were looking at and then she saw Sam's face.  
She couldn't figure her behavior out at first but then she saw this look of fear pass over her face.  
It was something she'd never seen in Sam, ever.

Sam took off into the girls' locker room as the Anna Marcus and her cronies pointed and laughed as she ran out of the room.  
Carly ran after her but Sam had locked the door to the locker room so no one could get in.

Carly sat there and was banging on the door, begging for Sam to come out.  
Carly didn't understand why the Coach didn't come out here or…where was the coach?

"What's going on?" Carly turned to see Freddie standing behind her.

"Anna Marcus is on her terrorizing spree again and it sent Sam running into the locker room. I can't get her to come out." Carly told him as she turned back to the door.  
Freddie definitely knew something was going on.  
It was time to find out what.

-XOX-

OKAY!  
I finally have some good news beneath all the angst haha.  
I made it easier to hear the music that I suggest for the chapter.  
I have a youtube channel specifically for the music and this is it: .com/KatyElaineDane

ALSO  
If you have AIM (Yes, I Still Have It)  
Then you can add me to your buddy list (KatyDane18)  
You can talk to me WHENEVER you want to and ask me anything you want to.  
If you just want to talk to someone cheerful, depressing, insightful, helpful, etc. you can definitely talk to me.  
Even if you are just having a bad day or you just want to check up then you can certainly do that.  
You can ask me how far on the chapters I am.  
You can even suggest music for the chapters if you want to

DON'T BE SHY!  
I DON'T BITE!

I'm here to be friendly!

Love you amazing readers and reviewers.  
You are the best!

Love,  
Katy Elaine 


	3. Chapter 3: The Group

SORRY!  
We had exchange students from a different university in a different country at my college last week and they're still here this week but the touring is pretty much done.  
Meaning, I'm free to right a little more.  
Plus, it took me a little time to figure out what exactly I was going to do with this story.  
Now that I know what I'm doing with it I can write again!  
So, without further ado, here are the wonderful V.I.P Reviewers who stick by me through everything.  
I think I'm going to start putting the people that favorite me as an author and favorite my stories in the V.I.P reviewers as well! Just to let you guys know that I do read my email and I do see when you favorite me.

It means the world to me that you guys are there.  
3 all of you!  
If you favorite my story and you don't see your name below then let me know asap!  
I want to put you up there because you are JUST as important!

V.I.P Reviewers: creddieseddiefan, Pixaria, Kpfan72491, samandfreddie38, johnh8616, hoperocks98, ccQTccQT, xzettax, alwayssmiling11

-XOX-

**Chapter 3: The Group  
****Song of the Chapter: Crazy by Seal**

_'She was making this too easy'_ Anna thought to herself as she got dressed in the locker room.

Sam had never reacted to Anna's comments that way before. Sam had always threatened to punch in her nose job if she made one more comment about her or Carly. So, Anna had always been a little afraid of Sam but now that Sam seemed to be at her weakest, Anna thought it was time to pounce.

"What are you thinking Anna?" Her best friend, Stephanie, asked her.

Stephanie knew that Anna was scheming and was interested in knowing what exactly she was thinking. Since Anna was on the other side of the locker room with her group, she decided it was the greatest time to show her true fangs. She knew that Sam was on the other side of the lockers and could hear everything that was being said, so, Anna took this opportunity.

"I was thinking how incredibly fat Samantha Puckett was looking today. Did you see her? She's got total thunder thighs and her ass looks like it was made of cottage cheese!" She shouted towards the other side of the locker room. Other girls looked a little afraid at what she had just said about Sam but Anna wasn't scared.  
Nothing was going to happen.  
Not a thing.

"I mean, come on, her hair has to add at least 10 pounds to weight and she must know how big her stomach looks. With all that flab she could sink to the bottom of the school pool!" Anna said, fastening her jeans as she heard whispers circulate around the locker room about Sam. Anna smiled to herself as her cronies laughed at everything she said about Sam.  
She came around the corner just in time to watch Sam run out of the locker room with Carly behind her.

Oh, Anna could feel her Senior Year in high school get better.

She would forever be the queen and everyone else was simply a slave to her actions.

-XOX-

"What is the matter?" Carly asked Sam when they had made it to their lockers. Sam was furiously packing stuff into her bag to get ready for the bus ride home.

"Did you not just hear what Anna said about me?" Sam questioned, to furious to cry.

"Yes, what I don't get it why you let her do it! You've never let her bother you before. Sam, you've been acting different lately and it's worrying me." Carly said but Sam slammed her locker shut.

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong with me, alright? I'm not feeling well..." Sam tried to push it off like it was nothing.

"I don't believe that! You would have punched her in the face for making comments like that. Why didn't you? Don't tell me you actually believe what she's saying. Sam, I'm just worried about you! Sam look at me!" Carly shouted, gaining a little bit of an audience from the passing students.

"Look, there is no reason to be worried, okay? I'm just fine!" Sam said as she passed by Carly to make her way to the buses.

-XOX

Once Sam was outside she felt like she could finally breathe. Something about that school was suffocating her.  
She didn't know why she felt this way or why she was listening to Anna Marcus, of all people.  
She was acting very unlike herself and it wasn't worrying just Carly.

"Sam!" Sam heard from behind her and she turned around to find Freddie running to catch up to her.

"What?" Sam questioned, stopping next to the bus.

"I was just wondering if...you know, if you were okay?" Freddie questioned.

"What is this, some sort of truce you and Carly have? Look, I'm fine. You guys can go about your day as usual." Sam said turning around but Freddie caught her arm to turn her back around.

"Let me drive you home?" Freddie questioned.

"No! What is with you guys today? I'm fine and I'm perfectly capable of riding the bus to my house!" Just as Sam had said that, she turned to see the bus pulling off without her.  
She watched the bus go into the busy street and rolled her eyes when she felt Freddie standing over her shoulder.

"Looks like you have to let me take you home," he smirked and she just rolled her eyes again.

"Why does it have to be you? Why can't it be...that guy?" She asked as she pointed to the guy standing by his truck.  
He had tattoos all over his arms and he looked like he had swallowed one too many steroids. He had an earring in his ear the size of mars, a disheveled brown hair do, and his jeans had holes all over him.  
When she had pointed to him she saw Freddie's face go completely white. That was how she knew she had found a winner.

"Hey, you!" Sam shouted over at the boy who looked to be about her age, 18.

"Sam, I don't think that's a good idea..." Freddie whispered once he saw him look their way.

"What?" He shouted, his voice was dangerously deep.

"Take me home!" She demanded and Freddie just stared at her.

"Sam, I REALLY don't think this is a good idea. Can't I just take you?" Freddie continued to whisper.

"No, I don't want to be asked a million questions all the way home. Plus, I don't know that you'll take me home. You could be taking me to a shrink. I'm 18, let me make my own decisions." She told Freddie as she ran across the parking lot to where the guy with the tattoos was waiting on her, impatiently.

"What's your name tattoo boy?" Sam questioned.

"Tony. Don't call me tattoo boy," he threatened as Sam climbed into his truck.

"Okay then," Sam said as she put her seat belt on but Tony stopped her.

"You won't be needing that" he said as he unbuckled it and threw it back in its place.

"Are you crazy?" Sam questioned.

"Maybe, but you wanted a ride from me which means you'll be riding by my rules. So, hold tight." Sam gripped the seat as he sped out of the parking lot, making sure to hit the speed bump on the way out.

Freddie just watched as she left with Tony.  
Something in him wanted to follow Tony but he knew he could never keep up.  
...but he had to try.

-XOX-

I'm sorry I've been slacking so much lately but I'm trying to change that. College is really letting down a load on me and because of my major, I've got so much observing and interning going on.  
However, this is on a list of priorities and I will be here to write and finish this story BECAUSE you are all amazing!  
Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4: The Need To Change

**I got inspired by a recent promo for iCarly :D  
It made me want to write Seddie so bad that I had my writer's block lifted.  
So, now I'm going to continue writing for this story as well as my other one.**

**Oh, and thank you Kpfan72491 for saying something about the promo or I never would have known about it.**  
**Needless to say I feel like my stomach fell out of body because I'm super excited.**  
**I agree with everyone else that if Nickelodeon is playing with us (seddiers) again then there will be a lot of explaining to do.**  
**I will not be toyed with again! :D**

**Now, onward to my fabulous V.I.P reviewers and the next chapter will include those that favorite the story and/or author (me). If you did that then you need to tell me in a review, PM, or on twitter.**

**V.I.P Reviewers: MyRedPhoenix, Kpfan72491, johnh8616, drawingtoaclose, xzettax, samandfreddie38, alwayssmiling11, theofficialseddiefan, Hoperocks98, moonyandpadfoot07, Pixaria**

**-XOX-**  
**Chapter 4: Change Me?  
Song of the Chapter: The Moneymaker by Rilo Kiley  
******I Don't Suggest Watching the Video, It's Disgusting. Just Listen To The Song.**

This was not the way to her house.  
They passed by a graveyard, a downtown part of Seattle, and several town homes.  
Yeah, this was definitely not the way to her house.

She wasn't going to lie, she was a little afraid of Tony.  
He wasn't listening to anything she said, he ran 10 stop lights and was going way past the speed limit.  
Where was a cop when you needed one?

"Tony, where are we going?" She questioned, a little more timid than before.

"To your house," He said, amusement flooding his voice.

"You never asked me where I lived" Sam pointed out to him. They were out in a small part of Seattle where there were no streetlights or any form of life.  
Just grass and cattle.

"Because I know where you live!" He shouted.

"No you don't! If you did we wouldn't be out here!" Sam shouted back.  
She didn't feel safe in this truck and hasn't from the beginning.  
Finally, they came to an empty barn in the middle of nowhere.  
That was where he pulled in and parked his car, only to look at her.

"Here you are, now get out of my car." He told her as they looked at the barn.

"What are you talking about? This isn't my house." She said, looking at him with wide eyes.  
They were a good 30 minutes outside of Seattle.

"Last time I checked, cows lived in a barn" He said to her and all she could do was stand there with her mouth wide open.  
He reached in front of her and opened her car door for her.

"Now get out of my car, I can feel you weighing it down" He said to her with a smirk as he watched her get out of his truck.  
By the time Sam had turned around to shut the door, he had slammed it shut and reversed the car so quick that she almost developed whiplash.

She was too stunned to even think about crying.  
Her real thoughts were figuring out ways to get home.  
She was in the middle of nowhere and the only sounds were the wind hitting the trees and the engine in Tony's truck as he sped down the highway.

The sky was a dark color and thunder was starting to sound in the distance.  
So now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere in a thunderstorm.

She looked down the road and saw nothing but trees that were being blown by the strong winds starting up.  
She could attempt to walk down the road and possibly catch a car but how long would it be before it would start raining?

She didn't know what possessed her to go ahead and start walking but she started down the road to what she thought was the right way to her home.

**-XOX-**

Freddie had lost track of Tony's truck as he rounded a corner and ran several lights.  
Freddie was scared for Sam seeing as she was in the truck with him.

All he did was roll down his windows and follow the screeching of tires as he wove his way through Seattle.  
It didn't make sense that he ended up driving in the country side of Seattle which was a good 30 minutes outside of Sam and Freddie's home.

He was a little confused as to where Tony would have taken Sam out here in the middle of absolute nowhere.  
It started raining and Freddie was worried that he would never find out where they went.  
He had a gut feeling that something wasn't right and usually when he had a bad feeling about something, Sam was usually involved.

The rain was pouring and he was coming up on someone walking down the road.  
She had on the same thing Sam had on before she left school...and he realized it was Sam.

He pulled over to try and get her to get in his car.  
When she looked up her eyes got really wide and she started running to the car once she recognized whose car it was.

"How did you know where I was?" she panted as she sat on the leather seats of his car.  
Leather seats and water definitely don't mix and she kept sliding around in the seat.  
She gripped her forearms to brace herself from the cold and she started shivering.

"I didn't..." Freddie said as he searched his car for a towel or a blanket...he only found his brown leather jacket which wasn't going to dry her.  
However, it was the only means of warmth besides the heat in his car.

"Then how did you..."

"I followed Tony out here...something didn't sit right with me about him." He cut Sam off, handing the jacket to her but not before he stopped to look her in the face.  
Her eyes were red and puffy, making the blue stand out in them.  
Her cheeks were pale and he knew those weren't raindrops on her cheeks.

He placed the jacket around her shoulders while he watched her curl up in his car seat with the seatbelt wrapped securely around her waist.  
The ride with Tony must have been worse than he thought.

He didn't ask any questions but just drove to Sam's house

**-XOX-**

Sam had to get out of the car before Freddie saw her cry.  
She was sure that he had already seen her eyes but she had avoided looking his way the whole time they were in the car.

Freddie would try to get her to talk to him but she wouldn't move.  
She didn't want to bust out crying and then have to depend on him for support.  
She wanted to appear strong and keep up her strong attitude.  
There was no need to damage her pride.

When he pulled into her driveway she didn't know whether to move or stay seated in the car.  
She wanted to talk to him, to tell him everything Tony said to her.  
But for some reason, she couldn't.

She turned to him and tried to avoid his gaze.  
Sam knew that if she were to look at him that she would surely cry.

"Thank you for coming to get me...I should have listened when you said don't get in the car with him. For once you were right..." She said when she quickly opened the door to the car, giving him a slight smile while trying to avoid his eyes.

She hugged his jacket against her body as she rushed into the house before another strike of lightning found her.  
Freddie just sat there confused.

He always knew when something was up with her but he could never make Sam tell him anything.  
It either resulted in pain or resentment for ever pushing her to explain anything to him.

He just watched her with his jacket as she ran up the steps to her home.  
She didn't give him a second thought before rushing into that house.  
So, he left his agonizing questions at the back of his head and turned out into the street.

**-XOX-**

Sam couldn't do anything but stand in her empty house.  
No sign of her mother and it was just her and the mirror...again.

This time she saw things she hadn't seen before.  
She took everything that Tony and Anna had said into mind.  
Sam felt brainwashed about her own body.

She didn't see herself...she saw an animal.  
An ugly animal.  
Her blonde hair was matted to her head, her makeup was running down her face along with the tears that followed, and her clothes were soaked from head to toe.  
She wasn't herself.  
Something felt different.

Before she knew what was happening she was trying to come up with conclusions.  
Trying to figure out ways that she could get rid of these thoughts.  
Well, surely, trying to get rid of the thoughts would be to change what was causing the thoughts, right?

All she needed to do was change...everything.  
She had tried this once before but that was to get a guy...now she was trying to change herself to get rid of the thoughts and words that plagued her mind about her body and face.

Who could she get to help her?  
Carly had tried this once before and Sam knew she would refuse the second time around.  
Who is someone so pretty, so popular, and so proper that Sam could get help from?

The person that came to mind was someone she knew she couldn't trust.  
It was someone that she had had problems with all her life.  
Now...she was asking for help?

She rushed over to grab the house phone and began punching in numbers.  
She knew her number from all the prank calls that she had made back in middle school.

"Hello?" She answered and Sam stalled.  
Was this a good idea?

"Hello?" She asked again, clearly irritated.

"Anna? This is Sam Puckett...I need your help."  
After Sam had said that there was a long pause over the phone.  
It was as if she was pondering her response.

"...I'm listening"

**-XOX-**

**Okay guys, I'm sorry about the EXTREMELY long wait but I'm back in the game now.  
I'm going to try and keep up but final exams are coming up in a few weeks.  
The next wait won't be too long since I know exactly where I'm going with this story.  
Don't hate me ****  
because I love you guys!**

**Also, I know Sam is OOC but she's telling you that she feels unlike herself.**  
**She's meant to be OOC in this story.**  
**I also don't know why you guys thought I was going to make something as terrible as getting raped happen to Sam.**  
**That is never and will never be my intent.**

**However, we've all been in her shoes right?**  
**At one point in time you've felt not good enough or an outcast from the crowd, right?**  
**I know I have and my middle and high school years were pretty bad and depressing.**  
**It's just a little relatable and offers many doors for Seddie**

**Love you guys!**  
**Keep looking for updates because there will be happening.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Katy Elaine**


End file.
